imanewuserproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Fantasy Amazing Races
Since the ImANewUser Amazing Race stemmed from a fantasy Amazing Race games forum, this is just one of them. Check out the other wiki sites: AXN Races Main Page: [http://eragonuniversalproductions.wikia.com/wiki/Eragon_Universal_Productions Eragon Amazing Race] * This wiki contains information on the first four seasons of Eragon Amazing Race on AXN/EnterMyWorld. Forumsnet Races Amazingdean's AR 1 * A Race by a user named Amazingdean. Daichi & Sawaka were declared winners. Main Page: Beepboop's Amazing Race * This wiki contains information on the first season of Beepboop's Amazing Race. * The second season was canceled. Main Page: [http://eragonuniversalproductions.wikia.com/wiki/Eragon_Universal_Productions Eragon Amazing Race] * This wiki contains information on Eragon Amazing Race on Forumsnet. The Amazing Online Race * A series of Races by a user named Tyler. TAR Fantasy Game 1 * The first of four fantasy games by redwings8831. It was won by Kris and Jon. Main Page: Sam1994 Amazing Race * This wiki contains information on the six seasons of Sam1994's Amazing Race. * The seventh season was canceled. The Race was then renewed under the name "Sam's Amazing Race". Main Page: Sam's Amazing Race * This wiki contains information on the first seven seasons of Amazing Race Sam, the renewal of Sam1994 Amazing Race. Verysmiley's AR * A race by a user named verysmiley. TARV * The first of Vicdemort's three seasons. A user named wgal won it. TARVKL * The second of Vicdemort's three seasons. The race was now played by teams of two, and the team of redwings8831 & Zach came out on top. TARV 3 * The latest season of TARV. Elizabeth & Sarah won the Race. ORGTavern Races Main Page: [http://mooyoutar.wikia.com/wiki/Mooyou%27s_The_Amazing_Race_Wiki Mooyou's TAR] * This wiki contains information on Mooyou's TAR on Reality Fan Forum. * The third season is currently running. Main Page: [http://snookyextremerace.wikia.com/wiki/Snooky's_Extreme_Race_Wiki Snooky's Extreme Race] * This wiki contains information on Snooky's Extreme Race on the ORGTavern. * The first season is currently running. Reality Fan Forum Races Main Page: [http://cdfetar.wikia.com/wiki/Cdfe88%27s_Midseason_TAR_Wiki Cdfe's Midseason TAR Wiki] * This wiki contains information on Cdfe's Midseason TAR on Reality Fan Forum. * The first season is currently running. Main Page: [http://eragonuniversalproductions.wikia.com/wiki/Eragon_Universal_Productions Eragon Amazing Race] * This wiki contains information on Eragon Amazing Race on Reality Fan Forum. * The first RFF season (known as Season 5) is currently running. Main Page: [http://mooyoutar.wikia.com/wiki/Mooyou%27s_The_Amazing_Race_Wiki Mooyou's TAR] * This wiki contains information on Mooyou's TAR on Reality Fan Forum. * After two seasons, the Race moved to the ORGTavern. Main Page: [http://www.wiki-site.com/index.php/User:DavidMV#Smiley's_Create_Your_Own_Race Smiley's Create Your Own Race] * This wiki contains information on Smiley's Create Your Own Race on Reality Fan Forum. * The seventh season is currently running. Main Page: Amazing Race Sam * This wiki contains information on Sam's Amazing Race on Reality Fan Forum. * The fifth season is currently running. Survivor Sucks Races Main Page: Avant Tai Amazing Race * This wiki contains information on Avant Tai's first five seasons. * The wiki for the second to fifth seasons is not up yet. Main Page: [http://mooyoutar.wikia.com/wiki/Mooyou%27s_The_Amazing_Race_Wiki Mooyou's Live TAR] * This wiki contains information on Mooyou's Live TAR on Survivor Sucks. Season One * A Race by a user named Katsuya. Christian & Max won this Race. Unfinished Races Some of the Fantasy Amazing Races have been unfinished. New Amazing Race 2 * A race by a user named MK. Only lasted until Leg 2. Orlen's Fan Fiction * A race by someone named Orlen originally used to be on this site: http://theamazingrace.wiki-site.com/index.php/Orlen%27s_Fan_Fiction, but the site is no longer there. A user, Jake, has had games as well. The wiki site was then deleted. External Links For more fantasy Amazing Races, you can go to these following sites: * ForumsNet * Reality Fan Forum (to see the board, login is required) * ORG Tavern References